Three Little Words
by FlyAway365
Summary: What happens if Jack doesn't say those three little words?


TITLE: Three Little Words  
  
SPOILERS: Divide and Conquer, minor for Singularity.  
  
RATING: PG, I'm guessing.  
  
ARCHIVE: I dunno yet! If you take it, tell me.  
  
SUMMARY: What happens if Jack doesn't say those 3 little words?  
  
DISCLAIMER:  The characters all belong to MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. The park they're eating in belongs to ME! You can't have it! This is written for fun, no profit was made from this work. This is my writing; you can't have it, either. You take it; I'll sue you for all you got! It'll help me get to the Stargate convention and to open my own mental institution.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Thanks to Jez for Beta reading this for me! I don't know what I would have done... *G* If you're actually reading this stuff you DO belong in my institution and I will give you free entry! This is my first fic, you hurt my feelings, I'll cry.  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes, yes, yes. By all means, flame me! You know you wanna! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
Samantha Carter sits alone on her sofa in her clean and carefully arranged living room. The television is on right in front of her eyes, yet she gives it no attention. She is lost, deep in thoughts of recent activities and of whom she was partaking in these activities with. Her mind is flooded with pictures of her and Jack. Together. Before the fight. She smiles.  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
  
  
Three days ago, SG-1 and Janet took Cassie to the park. They took a picnic and made a wonderful day of it. The sun was shining golden and bright in the blue – hazed sky. Fluffy white clouds slowly strolled through the air. They all arrived at the park at around the same time; Daniel first with Teal'c in tow, Jack next, his cap turned backwards and a huge smile on his face, then Janet, Sam and Cassie last, carrying between them a picnic basket, a blanket and a big red ball for later entertainment. They greeted each other warmly; a passer by would have thought they were close family.  
  
Jack took the blanket from Sam, fingers brushing slightly. Sam raised her head and stared into Jack's eyes. They both smiled. Encounters like this happened quite often and each one was getting used to it. Yet everytime he brushed past her or touched her in some way, it would send tingles of excitement down her spine as if it was something new and never felt before. They had been together for two months, but neither of them could ever possibly explain what was happening to their relationship. Neither had felt what they did for anyone else before. They held onto it as if it was the last thing in the world that had meaning to them except each other.  
  
The quiet moment was interrupted abruptly as Cassie bounded over to where they were standing and grabbed the blanket from their hands. Thanking them, a giggling Cassie ran back to her mother and together they spread the blanket out on the grass. Daniel joined them and helped lay the food out in the center of the blanket. Teal'c stood silently, observing the world from under the rim of his baseball cap. Still, Sam and Jack stood staring into each other's eyes.  
  
Now free from the blanket, Jack's hands reached for Sam's and he laced his fingers delicately with hers. He kept his eyes trained to hers as he spoke:  
  
"Sam."  
  
Sam smiled and he smiled back.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Thank god they know now. I couldn't go all day without holding you, Sam. It's hard enough at the base with people everywhere, but with just us and our friends... I get to hold your hand and stand with you without people wondering why we're always so close."  
  
Sam sighed and untangled her fingers from his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he buried his face in her neck.  
  
"I know. I missed you last night."  
  
Jack smiled into her skin and she ran her fingers through his short hair.  
  
"You could've stayed with me, Cassie would've understood."  
  
"Yeah, I know but I wanted to spend some time with her. We hardly ever see her anymore. I missed her."  
  
Jack smiled. Sam would make such a great mother, the maternal instincts kicking in whenever she was around Janet and her daughter. He remembered when they'd found Cassie. Sam had spent most of her time with her.  
  
Sam took her arms from around him and he did the same. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Holding hands, they walked over to join their friends.  
  
Lunch was full of conversation. All five of them; Teal'c with Janet leaning against his chest, Sam and Jack doing the same and Cassie and Daniel sitting across from each other, all in a big circle. Cassie told everyone about school and her new boyfriend, Adam. Jack nearly choked on his drink. He was yet to be told about this. He questioned Cassie about him like a father looking after his only daughter after her first date. Sam stared at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Jack leave the poor girl alone."  
  
He stared at her with his deep brown eyes.  
  
"I just wanna know how –"  
  
"I was at my friends party and we were playing spin the bottle. I didn't know what it was, so I didn't play at first. When I joined in, Adam was my target." Cassie piped up.  
  
"Spin the bottle?! At your age?!"  
  
Cassie grinned and nodded. Sam looked over at Janet with a sparkle in her eyes. This was going to be fun.  
  
"Janet do you remember playing spin the bottle when you were a teenager?"  
  
Janet grinned back at her.  
  
"Oh, hell yes. I had my first kiss playing that game. Tommy Sanders. I had the biggest crush on him in high school. He asked me to the prom but my father wouldn't let me go."  
  
She sighed. Teal'c looked down at her with a slightly confused look on his face. Janet smiled and turned around to kiss him.  
  
"I'll explain it later, Teal'c. Maybe I'll even show you how to play."  
  
Teal'c smiled a little, raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam.  
  
"Major Carter, did you once partake in this game also?"  
  
Jack gave him a dirty look and leaned down to Sam. Slowly he started to place tiny kisses at the top of her neck, just below her hairline. Sam giggled.  
  
"Jack, that's not going to work on me!" She looked at Janet and grinned. "Yes, Teal'c, I played when I was younger. But I never- "  
  
"How about we not talk about this? Teal'c doesn't have a story!" Jack interrupted Sam. She giggled and reached her arms up behind her to wrap around his neck.  
  
"You feeling left out, Jack?" Daniel grinned at his friend, a teasing tone to his voice.  
  
Jack pouted and gave Sam his best puppy dog eyes, knowing that this would have an effect on her. He nodded. Sam smiled.  
  
"We'll do something about it later." She winked, blue eyes shining, and pulled his head down to hers for a soft kiss. He nodded again.  
  
"I'm sure we will. Was Mark ever like this or were you the only person in your family with a tendency to have way too much fun around children?" Jack looked over at Cassie and grinned. Cassie burst into a fit of giggles. Sam smiled.  
  
"Mark knew too well what fun was. Dad didn't trust him anyway, not after he and his friends totalled the car." Jack raised an eyebrow.  
  
"But dad trusted 'Little Miss Energetic' here?!" Sam nodded and laughed.  
  
Janet stared at them and shook her head, smiling. She started cleaning away the mess from lunch. Daniel and Teal'c rose from their positions on the blanket to help also. Cassie bounded over to her mother and whispered something to her, making Janet grin and nod. Laughing, she grabbed the ball and ran over to Sam and Jack.  
  
"Mom said you guys have to keep me occupied while she and Daniel and Teal'c clean up." She had a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
Sam looked at Jack, smiled mischeviously, then jumped up, running with Cassie to the other side of the park. Jack was left all alone on the picnic blanket. He quickly jumped up and chased after Cassie and Sam. When he reached them he grabbed Cassie around the waist and lifted her into the air, the ball falling and rolling along the ground. She squealed with delight as Jack spun her around in circles. Sam stood nearby, laughing. She loved to watch Jack act like a child. It amused her greatly and he seemed to enjoy it.  
  
Jack was aware that Sam was standing there watching them with a great big smile on her face. He spun Cassie one more time then carefully placed her feet back on the ground. She giggled and held on to Jack's arm so as not to fall with a thud to ground. This made Sam laugh even more. Jack stared at her. She was watching Cassie as she tried hard to stay upright and laughing hard when she nearly fell over. 'She is beautiful,' he thought to himself, 'especially when she laughs.' She stopped laughing though when she realised he was staring at her; his deep, dark brown eyes searching hers with adoration. 'He always stares at me,' she thought, 'but only when we're away from the base. It's not entirely a bad thing either.'  
  
Suddenly, Sam was aware, Jack got the playful gleam back in his eyes. He quickly ran over to her and tackled her to the ground, tickling her sides. Sam was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"CASSIE!" Jack called. "COME HELP ME!"  
  
Cassie ran to them and all but fell on top of the pile. She attacked Sam's knees, making her laugh even harder. Soon though, Sam was laughing so hard she was starting to gasp for breath. Jack and Cassie stopped tickling her and let her regain her composure. Jack moved up closer to Sam's face, arms on either side of her, and their eyes locked. He slowly leaned down and caught Sam's lips in a slow, soft kiss. Sam reached up and wound her arms around Jack's neck. Cassie rolled her eyes and grinned. Jumping up, she grabbed her ball and ran back to her mother, Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
Their kiss seemed to last forever, but Jack quickly pulled away, giving Sam some more breathing time. He leant his forehead against hers.  
  
"Wow." Was all he could manage. Sam smiled softly.  
  
"Understatement." Jack chuckled to himself.  
  
"I love the fact that you're ticklish." Sam laughed.  
  
"I certainly don't! It isn't something I can use to my own advantage!" Jack thought for a moment.  
  
"Yes, it is!" Sam looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"How?" Jack grinned.  
  
"Every time I tickle you, we get to do that." Sam giggled.  
  
"I never thought of it that way! I guess that makes it worthwhile after all." She pulled his head back down to hers.  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
  
  
The memories that are candy to her mind are suddenly disrupted when there is a knock at the door. Standing up, Sam makes her way over to the door and looks out the small hole. Janet's face peers back at her, smiling. She unlocks the door and lets her friend inside. Janet drops her keys and jacket on the spare chair near the door. Sam locks the door and sits back in her seat while Janet sits on a chair nearby. She sighs.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He misses you." Sam's face hardens and turns icy. She shakes her head.  
  
"He would've called." Janet laughs.  
  
"Sam, he's a man! He doesn't know how to grovel!"  
  
"He's rather good at it." Janet sighs again.  
  
"He won't come near you because he knows you're angry. He was asking me about you all day today until I threatened to give him a full blood workup if the didn't leave me alone!" Sam smiles a little.  
  
"He can be a pain in the ass when he wants to be but he didn't have to mention Martouf! He knows about that situation so why didn't he just leave it alone?" Tears slip from Sam's eyes and Janet moves to sit next to her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
"He may understand, Sam but it must hurt him too. Seeing you holding Martouf after his death and you having Jolinar's feelings for him... I'm guessing he just didn't know where he stood." Sam wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"Her memories don't control me, he knows that." Janet nods.  
  
"But he thinks that they made you feel something for Martouf that wouldn't normally be there. He loves you, Sam. He was just afraid you were in love with someone else." Sam shakes her head violently.  
  
"He's never told me he loves me." She says in a quiet voice.  
  
"He told me." Sam turns to face her best friend.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He told me today that he loves you. He wants to spend the rest of his life... let's just say he's a romantic!" Janet says, smiling.  
  
"Really? He said that?" Sam grins.  
  
"Yes and I believe, my dear, that I will be giving you a lift over there because you will not need your own car tonight!" Janet and Sam laugh together. "Go grab your coat and let's go!"  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
  
  
'Jack,' he chastises himself as he drinks his way into oblivion, 'you are one hell of a fool.' Pacing the floor, he falls into a rhythm. He can't believe he had been so stupid as to imply in the fight that Sam was in love with Marty. He knows she wasn't and he is damn angry with himself for even considering it. He starts muttering to himself as he paces.  
  
"How could I even think that she loves him? She told me she loves me the other night when we were making love. But now I've gone a wrecked everything. She won't want me now. I just ruined the best thing in my life."  
  
He turns and hurls his full glass of scotch at the wall, shattering it into hundreds of tiny pieces as he falls to the floor.  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
  
  
Sam hears glass breaking as she nears the door and her eyes grow wide. Fumbling with her keys, she finds the one fitting his door and turns it in the lock. As she opens the door, the sight in front of her nearly brings her to tears. Over on the far wall there are large scratches in the paint with rivulets of alcohol running through them. On the floor in front of the couch Jack is hunched over, head in hands. Sam gasps and drops her keys.  
  
"Sam?" Jack hears the keys as they hit the ground softly. Turning to face her, he can see the look of horror on her beautiful face as she stares at his. He quickly jumps up from the ground and stares at the mess over on the wall. He turns back to face her.  
  
"I... I'll clean this up. It won't take a second." He starts to rush into the kitchen to get a dustpan and brush but Sam's voice stops him.  
  
"Jack, don't." She looks at the ground. He stares at her for a moment then walks slowly over to her, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Why are you here, Sam?"  
  
"I was worried about you." Jack smirks.  
  
"About me?" Sam nods. "Don't be. I'm a big boy. I can look after myself. I haven't needed a babysitter for about three years now. I'm going well."  
  
Sam glares at him. He chuckles again and moves over to sit on the couch. Sam looks up at him and walks over to the couch, sitting next to him.  
  
"I don't love Martouf and despite what you may think, Jolinar doesn't influence my descisions." Jack nods.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I just got worried when Martouf died and you didn't want to make love and I thought –"  
  
"I love you, Jack." Sam interrupted him. His eyes widened as he stared at her. She'd said it again.  
  
"Oh my God, Sam. I love you, too. I was gonna tell you but we had the fight and I thought you never wanted to..." Sam silences him with a kiss. She runs her fingers through his hair as he brings his arms up to encircle her waist, pulling her closer to him. Sam is the first one to break away.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Make love to me?"  
  
All Sam gets in return is a growl as he sweeps her off of her feet and carries her off to his bedroom. 


End file.
